The disclosure relates to a pump housing of a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly, on which at least two inlet valve openings, at least two outlet valve openings, at least one high-pressure control valve opening and at least one switching valve opening are formed together with a pressure sensor connection. Also provided on the pump housing are, in particular, at least one master cylinder connection with a line connected thereto, at least one switching valve opening, at least a first connecting line between a pump element opening and an accumulator opening, at least a second connecting line between the pump element opening and an inlet valve opening, and at least a third connecting line between two outlet valve openings. The disclosure also relates to a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly having such a pump housing.
Hydraulic assemblies are used on motor vehicles, such as automobiles or trucks, for example, in order to provide controlled brake pressures on their brake system. Such hydraulic assemblies are used, in particular, to perform the functions of an antilock brake system (ABS), a traction control system (TCS) and/or an electronic stability program (ESP). On the brake system a brake pressure is generated on a master cylinder by way of a brake pedal, in particular by a driver of the motor vehicle. For regulating this brake pressure the hydraulic assemblies comprise a pump having multiple pump pistons or pump elements, a motor and a plurality of valves. The valves are usually solenoid-controlled, so that different brake pressures can be provided on individual brakes or brake circuits. At least one master cylinder connection opening is formed on the hydraulic assembly for hydraulically connecting the hydraulic assembly to the master cylinder.
The pump housing of such a hydraulic assembly is usually of a cuboid or block-shaped design made from aluminum and is provided with bores for arrangement of the components and lines.
An object of the disclosure is to create a motor vehicle hydraulic assembly having a pump housing, which is of more compact design and more cost-effective to produce than known pump housings.